The Unnamed Feeling
by emma-rowling
Summary: Alone on Valentine's Day, two men decide to go out on an impromptu night about town while finding themselves drawn to one another. Fluffy three parter; Ambreigns AU.
1. Chapter 1

One

His potential roommate was a beauty. Dean Ambrose could barely keep his eyes off of him.

With long black hair, piercing grey eyes and caramel skin, he was like a statue come to life. But why he was here in this crummy apartment that was falling apart by the second was another story altogether.

Dean needed money. Badly. A struggling artist, he barely made rent every month, his sole source of income from the paintings he sold at the local farmers' market. His landlord, Daniel Bryan, tried his best to give him leeway on payment but there was always so much he could delay.

He watched Grey Eyes inspect the room furnished with a single bed with chipped wooden frame and windows that could use some repairs. It was no hotel room and Dean had no doubt that he would not be interested. After all the last two people weren't and this beauty would almost certainly be the third. He did not belong in a place like this.

He stood out too, wearing a business suit with a leather bag slung over his shoulder.

Grey Eyes was now looking at the television on the old console table.

"It doesn't work well," Dean admitted, scratching his bearded chin. "You have to hit it a few times before the screen shows."

"It's okay," Grey Eyes said, his deep voice caressing Dean's skin. "I'm handy with electronics."

"You an electrician or something?" Stupid question, he knew but he was nervous standing in front of this gorgeous human being who was looking at him now with a smile that could light up a room.

"No. My grandfather was though."

"Oh." He was dying to know more. _Face it, Ambrose. He's out of your league_.

"I'm a writer."

"Like for newspapers?"

"Books. Well, just a book so far. I'm working on the second one." Grey Eyes gazed around the room before shaking his head. "I'm sorry. Where are my manners? I'm Roman Reigns."

"You wrote that book about the zombie apocalypse," Dean gasped. "The Z Wars."

"That's the one," Roman beamed.

"Dude, I've read that book thrice." He scratched his head. "Well, it's my fourth time now."

"Well, you'll be glad to know that the second one is in the midst of being written like I said."

"I can't wait."

Okay, he was wrong. Roman had a smile that could melt an iceberg. Dean wished he had worn a better outfit than the one he had on now: black tank top over tattered jeans. A man like him should have some dressed to the nines. "How long have you lived here?" the author asked.

"About five years. It's a lovely neighborhood. There's a farmers' market that's not far from here. You can get fresh berries and vegetables from there. I love the oatmeal praline cookies there."

"Now you've made me hungry."

Dean flashed him a grin. "I'm not sorry. Those are amazing cookies."

"How soon can I move in?" Roman asked.

"I guessed that you wouldn't like it. No one…" He stopped and gawked. "What did you say?"

"How soon can I move in?"

"You realise that you can do better than this place."

"Maybe but I think it has the ambience I'm looking for my writing. I love it."

He had to be dreaming. _The_ Roman Reigns wanted to rent this room? "You can move in anytime you want."

"Great. I'll be bringing my stuff over tomorrow." He grabbed Dean's hand and shook it. "It's going to be awesome rooming with you, Dean."

"Can't wait."

* * *

Roman Reigns finished packing the last of his clothes into his luggage while his best friend, Kevin Owens, looked on. For years, they had been sharing this three bedroom apartment in an upper middle class neighborhood before Kevin got serious with a tribute band singer, Chris Jericho. "It's going to be lonely without you," the brunette complained.

"No, it's not," Roman chuckled. "Chris will be moving in soon."

"Chris isn't you."

"Yeah well you both need your privacy."

"So who is this guy? I mean no offense but that apartment sounds like a dump."

"It's run down but it will do."

"The owner must be cute if you are willing to overlook that."

The Samoan man zipped up his bag. "He's adorable," Roman admitted, smiling fondly at the thought of Dean. He hadn't been attracted to anyone this way since… well, forever. There was something about the blue eyed man that captured his attention.

Maybe it was how raw he came across, how natural. There was nothing that screamed pretense about him. He seemed to be a genuine person.

"Adorable, huh?"

"Yeah. Auburn hair, blue eyes, dimples… nice butt."

Kevin burst out laughing. "What if Dimples has a boyfriend? Did you ever think about that before you agreed?"

"Dean doesn't… at least I don't think so. I didn't see any pictures. I saw paintings and rough sketches though so I assume he's an artist."

"Dean, huh? Were you eye humping each other?"

"No!" Roman protested. "I was afraid to. I mean what if he got weirded out?"

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"Nice. We're going to bring up what happened in sixth grade?"

"We're always going to bring up what happened in sixth grade."

Roman pulled his hair into a ponytail. "Anyways, once the novel's completed, I can finally take a vacation."

"With Dean?" Kevin teased.

"You're asking for an ass whooping."

* * *

"Do you have a Valentine?"

Dean shook his head at Seth Rollins, his best friend since elementary school. "Nope. I have chocolates though." He held out a box of Cadbury's. "Want one?"

Seth had stopped by after work as was his routine before he returned to the apartment he shared with his older boyfriend, Hunter. "How about you let me set you up on a date?"

"Uh no thank you. Do you want those chocolates?"

"Nobody should be alone on Valentine's Day, Dean."

"And they should have cancelled The Simpsons a long time ago but you don't see that happening, do you?" Dean popped a piece of heart shaped chocolate in his mouth. "Besides, I can't go on a date. I have a new roommate who's moving in tomorrow."

And boy, could he not wait. Roman was so beautiful it was unreal. He wondered what it would be like to kiss those luscious lips. A man like had to have someone equally beautiful. There was no way he was single.

Dean felt his mood slightly dampened at that thought.

"You mean you finally found someone who wants to rent that room?" his best friend inquired.

"Yep."

"Leave him the key under the flower pot or something. Then you can go out with my mystery date."

Dean shook his head vehemently. "Seth, we've been through this a million times. I do not want a pity date. Least of all with someone of your picking."

"Hey!" Seth huffed. "I have good taste."

"You got lucky with Hunter."

"Please don't say that around him. I'll never hear the end of it."

"Seriously though: how did you get so lucky dating a man who happens to be your boss by the way… who happens to adore you?"

"I don't know." Seth got up from the sofa and stretched his hands. "I do not envy you though, Deano. When was the last time you got laid?"

His best friend had selective memory. "A week ago, Seth. I picked him up from Harry's Bar, remember? You were there with Hunter. We were celebrating his promotion."

"Oh right." Seth picked up his rolls of blueprints and drawings. "Urgh I have to go home and look over these again." His best friend worked as an architect and was currently working on designs of a new stadium. "They keep asking me to change it."

"Good luck," Dean teased. "I do not envy you."

"You…"

* * *

Roman moved into Dean's apartment the next morning at ten with two luggages and a laptop. He was sure it would be the start of something wonderful. He could just feel it.

The auburn haired artist helped him with the bags, offering to help him unpack. "I'll be fine," he assured Dean. "Besides, I don't have much packed."

"I can see that," Dean grinned.

Those dimples were going to be a huge distraction for him. A welcomed one at that. And those baby blue eyes… He was getting hot just looking at him. The Samoan man removed his hoodie revealing a sleeved tribal tattoo on his muscular arm. Placing a bag on the bed, he unzipped it and began to take out his clothes.

"That's a work of art."

"Thanks. Took me seventeen hours to get it done."

"Seventeen?" Dean whistled. "That's dedication."

"Oh yeah. It was something I was itching to do for a long time." He smiled at Dean. "It's Valentine's Day."

"Huh? Oh yeah it is."

"Have anything special planned?"

"Nah. I don't have a date. Haven't dated in a long time."

"Oh?"

"I just haven't met anyone I've been attracted to in a huge way."

"You're looking for fireworks?"

"As cliche as it sounds, yes. I guess I am but those are rare. At least for me anyway." Dean scratched the back of his neck, seemingly uncomfortable. "I'll leave you to your unpacking. I'll be in my room if you need anything."

"Okay." For some reason, Roman didn't want him to leave. "Thank you for everything."

"Are you kidding me?" Dean replied. "I should be thanking you. The two people who viewed this place couldn't have left it any faster. They were spooked out."

"I write about zombies so I have nothing to fear."

"That's true."

Roman stared at the black shorts in his hand, an idea forming in his head. Once it took shape, it was too late to ignore it. "Listen, this is going to sound strange," he said slowly. "But it's Valentine's Day and nobody should be alone on it. What do you say we go out tonight?"

Dean stared at him. "Really? Like you and me?"

"Yeah, you and me. We could have dinner and stuff." Well, maybe something fun would be better. Roman didn't wish to scare him away.

"I… well, sure. Thank you, Roman. I look forward to it."

"Me too."

 _ **A/N I hope you guys liked this chapter. It will be a fluffy three parter with Ambreigns :-) If you want smut, do let me know too lol**_


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Dean had very limited type of clothes so he settled for a black t-shirt with denim jeans. He hoped Roman wouldn't mind. He certainly didn't specify a dress code.

No clue on where they were going either. The author merely told him to be ready by four thirty.

When he stepped out into the living room, Roman was sitting on the sofa dressed in a pale blue quarter sleeved shirt and dark blue denim jeans, his hair in a tight man bun.

He stood up when he saw Dean, a warm smile on his face.

"I feel like I'm underdressed," the auburn haired man confessed. "Maybe I'll change-"

"You look great," Roman complimented him.

"Thank you. So uh… what do you have in mind?"

* * *

"A cooking class?"

Roman grinned. He had expected that reaction from him. He spent a good hour researching on date ideas and found this to be interesting. "Yep. It's a hands on cooking class. Three courses: soup, main course and dessert."

"I can't cook to save my life."

"Neither can I. So let's mess things up together."

There was a twinkle in Dean's eyes. "Sold."

The two men entered the warehouse and found a large room with six tables arranged in three rows. There was a huge preparation table facing them which Roman guessed was where the instructor would be stationed at.

Three other couples had already found their placings. Dean and Roman were shown to the table closest to the door.

There was an assortment of kitchen utensils, chopping board and ingredients in front of them to use for their hands on. The raven haired man found his roommate looking at the items with mild interest, picking up some ingredients and reading the labels.

"So tell me more about yourself, Dean," Roman said, passing him a bottled water.

Dean made a face as he put down a packet of saffron. "There's nothing special about me, Roman. I'm just a struggling artist who's trying to make ends meet. To be honest, it's why I rented out the other room."

"Well, it can be tough trying to venture into anything creative."

"Yep. You said it, brotha. I'm close to my mum; never saw my dad. My sister lives in New York. Works as an accountant and is married with a kid on the way. That's about it."

"Why art though?"

"Because art helps me to convey my feelings. Seeing colors in a wide array makes me feel alive. It's hard to describe really."

"Can you draw?"

"Yeah, I can draw. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd be okay designing my next book cover."

Dean gasped. "Roman, I can't. I-"

"Why not?" Roman asked. "You said you could draw. I'd like to help you out."

"It's just that I feel like I'm taking advantage-"

"For doing a work? I don't think so. I'll fill you in on the story when we get back. That way, you can envision the cover art."

The artist seemed to be in deep thought before he nodded. "I appreciate the offer. So what about you?"

"I come from a big family: parents and five siblings excluding me. Let's see… I played football in high school until I had to take a creative writing class. That's when I fell in love with writing."

"No significant other? Should I be afraid of an ex waiting to beat me up for stealing you away?"

That was bold but Roman liked it. "No one that should be considered a threat. I haven't dated in years either."

"Why not?"

"Because I was too busy trying to make a name for myself so dating was put on the back burner."

The chef who was conducting the class, worked in several Michelin starred restaurants all over the world, choosing to return home to settle down with his girlfriend.

"Food can be aphrodisiac," Chef Philip shared. "Today we will be making those meals. For appetizers, we will be making steamed artichoke with almond saffron dip. Why saffron you may wonder? Saffron is a libido stimulating food. It can enhance your lovemaking."

Roman swallowed.

"Then for the main course, oysters rockefeller. Oysters, of course another aphrodisiac. Scientists have found that the amino acids help to increase your sex drive. And lastly, chocolate mousse."

At this rate, they'd be having sex on the floor of this kitchen. Not that he would oppose to the idea of having Dean in bed with him. The man's dimples and that waist was enough to make him want to lick every inch of his body. _Stop it, Roman!_

"The ingredients are on your table. I will be showing you a demo on how to prepare your meal and then you can make your own dish. Alright?" There were some murmurs of agreement. Chef Philip clapped his hands. "Good. Now let's start!"

* * *

As far as dates went, Dean was enjoying himself on this one.

Not this was a date or anything. At least not until Roman said so. He did not want to get too ahead of himself and assumed it to be that. After all, the Samoan man was probably being nice.

"I think our dip's coming along nicely," Roman quipped, holding up a spoon near his mouth for him to taste.

Dean allowed the grey eyed beauty to feed him, all the while trying his best not to blush. "That tastes good."

"Unfortunately, our artichoke looks horrible."

And he was right. The artichoke looked like it had been squashed with certain bits looking mushy. "Eh we tried."

Roman giggled. "That we did."

Why was the air conditioning not stronger? Dean tugged at his t-shirt's neckline. Roman Reigns was a man after his own heart. It'd certainly help if he was gorgeous but an asshole. But no. He was gorgeous and a total sweetheart.

It'd be tough for Dean to go on any dates in the future without comparing them to this man.

Chef Philip was now showing them how to make oysters rockefellers. Roman had already placed the oysters in a pot to boil so Dean threw in the bacon, spinach, bread crumbs, green onions, and parsley along with salt, hot sauce, olive oil and anise-flavored liqueur into the food processor.

"Not bad for two clueless men," Roman marvelled.

"I know," the auburn haired artist nodded. "But this was a great idea, Roman. I'm having a lot of fun."

"Wait till you see the next place we're going."

"There's another one?"

"Oh yeah."

Roman was going out of his way for this Valentine. Dean knew he'd never forget this day. It was certainly a night to remember for years to come.

The ingredients were now chopped so once Roman had arranged the oysters, Dean scooped the mixture and placed it on top of each one.

As Chef Philip had instructed, the oysters were to be placed in the oven to be baked.

"We did it," Roman bubbled. "Can't wait to see how it turns out. Hopefully better than the artichoke."

Dean snickered. "Don't worry. Nothing will be worse than that. I assure you."

While they waited for the oysters to be baked, they cleaned their work table. There was a moment where their hands brushed against one another's. Dean tried to fight down the attraction he was feeling for his new roommate.

It was going to be really hard. Probably the hardest thing he ever had to do. _No, no, no_.

Ten minutes had passed so Roman changed the oven's settings to broil. "So, Dean. Looking forward to being an uncle?"

"Yeah," he replied. "I really am. I can't wait to dote on my niece. I've already sent over some stuff to my sister. I hope she loves it."

"Will you be flying to New York to visit her?"

"Unfortunately no. Not until November at the very least."

Times were rough and though Dean really wanted to see his niece, he had to save up money for flight ticket and expenses. Maybe he ought to take up another part time job. How long could he survive on his small earnings?

"The oysters are ready," Roman beamed. "And they look okay, I guess."

Dean glanced over his roommate's shoulder and found the oysters looking sunk in. "We tried."

"I'm not eating it."

"Neither am I."

Because they had ran out of time, Chef Philip gave everyone a goodie bag filled with a cooking book and some kitchen utensils and ingredients and two slices of red velvet cake. Some of the participants did not look happy but not Roman.

He looked relieved. "Now we have time to go on to the second part of our date."

What did he just say? "This… this is a date?"

"Well, yeah it is."

Dean's insecurity reared its ugly head. "You can do so much better than me, Roman."

There it was again: the smile that could brighten up someone's day. "Nah. You said that about the room and I like it so far. I know I'll like you too."

Such confidence. Dean wished it'd rub off on him. "You sure?"

"Yessir."

* * *

Because Dean was an artist, Roman chose an after dark art tour for two at the local fine art museum. Each tour came with a picnic basket for two, chocolate truffles and wine. For a moment, when they reached the museum, his date had stood still, frozen to the spot.

Then his eyes lit up, nose crinkled before thanking Roman for bringing him here. "This is amazing, Roman!"

"Well, I figured that you'd appreciate this," Roman said. "Besides, we didn't have anything to munch on. Shall we find a spot to sit on the lawn before viewing the gallery?"

"Sure. I'm starving."

A mat, two disposable wine glasses, two swiss cheeses and blue cheese on crusty brown bread. They ate in amiable silence while enjoying the live music played by a jazz band. Roman poured them a glass each of Beaujolais and they clinked it together before sipping.

Best date he's ever been on. For some reason, he wanted to impress Dean so badly. And from the looks of it, he's been doing things right. Hopefully, he wouldn't screw things up.

Like pouncing on the guy when they got home.

They disposed the wine glasses and paper plates before folding up the mat and placing it in the basket which was theirs to bring home. As they entered the museum, Roman reached for Dean's hand and laced their fingers together.

It felt like it belonged there.

Dean took his time to explain some of the paintings on display, occasionally just staring at some works, probably trying to interpret the piece. Roman merely stood by his side, enjoying his presence.

Oh how he wished they could do this often.

They spent a good hour at the gallery before Dean decided to call it a day. Roman was disappointed that the date was over but he didn't show it. Instead, as they drove home, he played romantic love songs from the nineties.

Dean hummed along to some.

Upon entering the living room once they were home, Dean rubbed his chin before looking up at Roman through his lashes. "I had a fantastic date, Roman. I enjoyed every minute of it."

"Night's still young, you know," the Samoan man said, taking a step closer.

"Well… yeah but-"

"And we haven't had dessert yet."

Dean licked his lips. Roman wasted no time leaning forward and capturing it, his arms enveloping the auburn haired man, the picnic basket and the goodie bag dropping on the parquet floor. The man's lips were soft and pliant and when he parted it slightly, Roman wasted no time in thrusting his tongue into the sweet warmth of his mouth.

The artist moaned into the kiss, one hand on the small of Roman's back and another trying to undo his man bun.

He wasn't sure what it was about Dean that had him acting this way. He desired him like he had never done so with anyone before.

The noise he was making went straight to the grey eyed man's loins. Roman knew he wouldn't last the night without touching every inch of his skin. He felt the man's unbridled passion in the kiss; now he was craving to feel it the most intimate way.

They were breathing hard when they broke the kiss but their eyes never left one another's. Dean stared at him, his lips swollen and reddish. It was as if he wanted to say something but nothing escaped his lips.

The ball was now in Roman's court. If the blue eyed man rejected his advances, he'd have to swallow it and respect his wishes. And if he didn't...

Reaching for Dean's hand, he held it gently in his, the words coming out in a ragged whisper. "Bedroom's this way."

 _ **A/N I hope you liked it so far. Thank you for your kind words. I'm humbled by it… more than you could ever know :-) Smut up in next chapter lol**_


	3. Chapter 3

Three

Dean could not believe what he had just heard. "W-what did you say?"

Roman was staring at him with intensity. "I said the bedroom's that way."

This must have been a dream. The Samoan man wanted to have sex with him? Dean wasn't sure if he would be satisfied with just one night.

But he'd take whatever he was offered, he supposed.

Roman kissed him softly and walked backwards. Dean followed him, holding and returning his kisses fiercely.

Roman was a good kisser. Soft or passionate, he left Dean wanting more.

Perhaps it had been too long but he wanted nothing more than to be pinned and bitten.

His neck was lined with hot kisses. The auburn haired man clung onto him tight, his hands on the collar of Roman's shirt. They stopped kissing long enough to undress before fastening their lips again. Suddenly, he found himself on top of Roman before being flipped over.

They were on Roman's bed in his bedroom.

Dean took his time to admire the body of the man above him. Roman was muscular all over with little body fat in all the right places and his length made him want to hide under a rock. How was it going to fit in him?

His blue eyes met Roman's grey one and he found his date smiling at him. "You okay?"

"It's just ummm… you're bigger than I expected."

"Aaah I'll be gentle with you. I promise."

"I don't-"

Roman pressed his lips against his and slowly licked Dean's lips. He sighed before parting his lips. Their tongues moved against one another's making the artist arch against Roman's body so desperate he was for some friction.

His roommate stroked the area between their bodies close to their pressed lengths. Dean tore his mouth away and moaned. "You're so beautiful," Roman praised him, dropping soft kisses on his face.

When he felt his aroused member being stroked, he gasped, "Oh, fuck!"

"That's what we're going to do," Roman cooed as he continued his slow torture.

"Then do it faster!"

"Impatient, are we?"

"Get your dick inside of me now!"

"And demanding. I bet you love it when I do this."

Smack!

Dean groaned when he felt Roman spanked his butt. "Fuck!"

"No?"

"I'd rather you bite me actually."

"Where?"

"Anywhere."

Roman hesitantly bite both his pecs and his nipples gently.

It wasn't enough for Dean. He wanted more. "Fuck, Roman. Harder!"

When he felt Roman's teeth sank into his skin harder, he closed his eyes in bliss as desire ran through his body. He was always a sucker for being bitten; it made him feel as if the person couldn't get enough of him. The Samoan man continued to touch him before he got up to retrieve a condom.

Dean felt his heart beating fast as he stared at the ceiling. This was all happening so fast. "You sure you're okay with this?" Roman asked when he came back, a lubricated condom already rolled on.

"Yeah," Dean replied. "I am."

"Because if you feel I'm pressuring you-"

"No, you're not. I promise. I want you, Roman."

Roman settled on top of him, kissing him tenderly. "Oh Dean, you have no idea how much I want you."

"I'm yours."

"Yeah?"

Dean pulled him down for a long kiss. "Yeah."

He felt Roman's tip near his entrance. Taking a deep breath, he nodded his head at the beautiful grey eyed man. He hissed when Roman was halfway in. "Dean?"

"Just give me a moment to get used to it."

"Okay."

Never had he ever had anyone that big inside him. All the other guys he had slept with before were average at best. This however… he felt himself being stretched. His eyes flew open to find Roman looking down at him with concern. "I'm okay now," Dean assured him when the pain was lessening.

Roman thrusted deeper and when he was finally in, their bodies started to rock together. Dean enjoyed the feel of their bodies together.

After tonight, he shuddered to think what would happen next. Dean didn't want to let go of Roman; never wanted to.

But he would take what he could from this night and hold on to it for the rest of his life.

He finally came hard, his hot cum hitting between their bellies. Roman groaned as he rode out his orgasm deep within him, emptying his contents into the condom he was wearing.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Roman?"

"I loved it."

"Me too."

Roman slowly withdrew. This was it: end of the best date he had ever been on. How the Samoan man managed to make him feel adored and cherished he'll never know. Dean couldn't get up fast enough but his arm was tugged by Roman. "Where are you going?"

"To my room," he said simply.

Their lips were inches apart. "Stay."

* * *

Roman woke up to an empty bed the next morning.

Where was Dean? In the middle of the night, he had found himself spooning the artist. It was a nice feeling.

He swung his legs over and rubbed his eyes. Nine thirty. Approximately forty minutes to get ready and head on down to Spice Publishing to discuss about the progress of his new book.

What a shame. He really wanted to spend the day home instead of being in negotiations.

Last night was a memorable night and damn if he didn't want to have Dean beneath him again. The way he looked as he thrusted into him, the way he felt when Roman had sank into his heat…

He wanted more.

Putting on his boxers, he brushed his teeth and combed his hair with his fingers before heading out to the living room.

Dean was not there but he could smell eggs coming from the kitchen. The auburn haired man was at the stove in last night's t-shirt and boxers, frying eggs. "Good morning," Roman greeted him, kissing his cheek.

"Good morning."

"Those smell delicious."

"Scrambled eggs, sausage and toast. I hope you love eggs."

"Yeah, I do. Unfortunately, I need to rush off for a meeting."

"Oh."

Roman detected a hint of disappointment in his voice. No. That's won't do. He wanted to see dimples, not sad eyes. "But I'll eat whatever you have now."

"Sure. I'll fix you a plate. Why don't you get ready first?"

"You're the best."

He wasted no time in showering and once that was done, throwing on a black polo t-shirt over black jeans.

True to Dean's words, there was a plate of scrambled eggs and sausages waiting for him on the table. "Thanks, Dean."

"No problem," Dean replied, sitting down in front of him.

"About last night-"

"Dude, it's cool."

Roman did not like the neutral tone. "It is?"

"Yeah."

Maybe Dean was into one night stands. He was certainly in a hurry to rush back to his room last night.

Would he be satisfied with that? Just having casual sex? Roman wasn't sure. He didn't like one night stands.

"You okay?"

He reluctantly nodded. "Yeah." He couldn't lie, not when he had a date that made him want to try to have something long term. He shook his head. "No. It's not."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I meant what I said last night. I like you, Dean. I was hoping you'd want to go out again. I just… I want to see where this thing goes between us. That is if you want the same thing too."

His roommate looked shell shocked. "You want to go out with me?"

"Yeah."

"You know nothing about me, Roman."

"Well, that's kinda the point of dating."

"You're going to be in for a lifetime of disappointment."

"I'll be the judge of that although I like the idea of a lifetime. So what do you say?"

Dean seemed to be struggling internally with himself. The raven haired man guessed he was weighing the pros and cons.

Roman was rewarded with a dimpled smile. It spoke of many promises that had him looking forward to wherever life would take them both. "Yes," Dean answered simply.

A/N And that concludes this three parter. I thank you all for reading it. Happy Valentine's!


End file.
